There has been conventionally known a battery provided with an electricity-generating element formed by winding an electrode plate and a separator (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1 discloses a cylindrical battery provided with an electricity-generating element having an electrode plate and a separator wound around a cylindrical core, a columnar pole to be inserted into the core, and a spacer held between a flange formed at the root of the pole and the end of the core. The spacer is disposed in such a manner as to fill a space in a winding axial direction (i.e., a direction in which the winding axis of the electricity-generating element extends) between the flange and the end of the core. Consequently, the spacer is such configured as to suppress movement of the electricity-generating element in the winding axial direction due to vibrations or impact.